Footprints in the Snow
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: On snowing days, Draco's life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Footprints in the Snow  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Draco/Astoria  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary: **On snowing days, Draco's life changes.

**Notes: **

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character – Astoria Greengrass

**Holiday Challenge: **Prompt Used – Draco's Footprints in the snow – must be a three shot

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

Draco shivers as he trudges along, leaving footprints in the snow. He's alone with his thoughts. He finds a bench in the abandoned park, abandoned because no one in their right mind goes to a park when it's snowing.

His hands are frozen, but he doesn't murmur a heating charm. Despite the discomfort, he doesn't want to feel warm. If he's cold, he'll be distracted from his thoughts. Right now, that's a good thing.

Even as he shivers, when he's sure his nose might be turning blue, his mind turns to the reason for his morose mood.

Blaise and Pansy are getting married. The pair is just so unlikely. Blaise is so easy-going. He's probably one of the more compassionate Slytherins even though he's nowhere near as bad as a Gryffindor in the niceness category. Pansy, on the other hand, was always thought of as a harpy by Draco. She's very forceful and tends to whine when doesn't get her way. Not very attractive in Draco's opinion.

The two of them are so different, like night and day. Maybe that's why they work. Pansy gives Blaise the confidence to be a bit more forceful and Blaise tempers Pansy's annoying habits a bit.

They somehow managed to find each other, and Draco, who should have had prospective future wives lined up, is still alone. No one seems to want their daughter to sully their name by marrying a Malfoy.

Draco isn't sure if he'll ever get married. His parents had decided against a betrothal since there weren't any prospects, and Draco is actually allowed to marry for love, something unheard of in ancient houses.

Draco should be happy that he can marry whoever he wants. He probably could even marry a half-blood, and his parents would look the other way.

He isn't in love, though. And he isn't sure he'll ever be in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco is back on his bench, looking at the ground as his footprints in the snow disappears by a onslaught of falling snow.

It was nine months ago that he thought about the fact that he wasn't in love and probably would never be in love. His tune has sure changed since that day. Now, his heart has a tendency to speed up when he sees a certain someone, a certain someone that he didn't even say two words to while in school.

Astoria Greengrass. A delicate Slytherin, two years younger than him. She has curly brown hair that beautifully frames her face, a lithe figure, and a tinkling laugh. She's intelligent and compassionate, not to mention a Pure-blood. She might not be an heir, but she's definitely considered a Pure-blood Princess with perfect manners and etiquette.

Even though Astoria's older sister had been in Draco's year, he didn't have much contact with the younger girl, and now Draco wishes he had talked to her while in school. At least he would know how to approach her.

He considered the normal courtship rituals, but he isn't sure how she would feel about them. Despite being a Pure-blood, he specifically remembers Daphne talking about how much of a romantic her little sister truly is, and the courtship rituals are more like a business arrangement.

Someone sits next to him, and Draco looks up startled, not expecting anyone to come here. Daphne raises a cocky eyebrow at his shocked expression.

"Listen up, Malfoy. I can't believe I'm actually helping you considering your name is dirt."

Draco swallows, not liking where this conversation is going so far.

"I see the way you look at my sister. If I thought this was just some kind of game to you, I'd hex your bits off before you knew what was happening. My sister is too precious for games."

Draco opens his mouth to angrily rebut her poor image of him.

Daphne holds up a hand, forestalling him. "You look at my sister like she's precious, too. That's why I'm here. The best way to my sister's heart is honesty. She values honesty above all else. If you want a chance with her, just tell her how you feel. Don't hold back."

Draco looks at his hands and hears Daphne leave. "Honesty?" he whispers to himself. It's a concept he never really tried before, but maybe for Astoria, he could give it a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco stares at the ground. He sees smaller feet cover his footprints in the snow. He looks up, his face stretching in a grin at the sight of Astoria.

Astoria's smile is wide and her eyes bright with happiness. "I thought you'd be here."

Draco nods, making a wide gesture. "This is my bench. Where else would I be?"

"Especially the day before we get married," Astoria concurs. "Are you sure you're not having any doubts?"

Draco quickly stands up, taking both of Astoria's hands into his. Her warm skin feels wonderful against his frozen hands, and he realizes he once again went without a heating charm. "Never. I just wanted to think."

Astoria blinks prettily. Her long eyelashes make her look even more demure. "About what?"

He drops her hands, turning back to glance at the bench before facing Astoria once again. "When I first found this bench, I thought I'd never fall in love. I also thought because of my family's involvement in the war, no one would ever want me. Another time on this bench, I thought about how much I loved you, but I didn't know how to win your affections. Then you sister surprised me by giving me decent advice. And now I'm marrying you, and I just can't believe how lucky I am. This bench has seen me through a lot."

Astoria nods. "It's a good bench."

"It is," Draco agrees.

"So, you ready to leave it to get ready for our ceremony?" She holds out her hand.

Without any hesitation, Draco takes the hand and they walk away together, leaving the bench. Draco knows his footprints will be covered up by the falling snow, but that's okay. He won't need the trail because he hopes to never have to see this bench again.


End file.
